Las estrellas de mi cielo
by Sara Wells
Summary: Cuando Sakura llegó para iluminar su mundo, lo último que Syaoran deseaba era verla caer con él. En sus planes no estaba enamorarse de la chiquilla coqueta que lo besaba, que lo acosaba y lo hacía enojar. Así resultó más fácil olvidar sus motivos para despreciarla, pero lo complicó todo a la hora de traicionarla.
1. Despejando mi cielo

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Con mucho cariño para** _Izaku-chan_** quien se robó mi corazón en una conversación que tuvimos hace poco. No encontré otra manera de agradecerte el apoyo y comprensión que me diste. Nadie se detiene a escuchar mucho sobre mi vida, ni siquiera aquellos que me conocen en persona. Gracias.**

**Y como ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que escribí por última vez, a ver cómo resulta...**

* * *

**Las estrellas de mi cielo**

**I**

* * *

Resopló en silencio, sintiéndose patético escondido entre los árboles. Lo que un día fue su campo de juegos, estaba a punto de convertirse en el testigo de sus fechorías. Aunque podría decirse que su carrera delincuencial comenzó realmente en la escuela, espantar niños para los auténticos matones, no se comparaba en nada con empuñar una navaja verdadera.

Procuraba en la medida de lo posible controlar sus nervios para no cometer una tontería. Era poco lo que necesitaba. Lo suficiente para cubrir la renta del mes. Y sabía que lo conseguiría espantando a una sola persona. Los jóvenes de hoy día cargaban artefactos caros y dinero de sobra en sus bolsillos, por eso dejó pasar a los ancianos y a las madres que regresaban de recoger a sus hijos en las guarderías, sentía demasiado respeto por las personas mayores, en cambio un chico de su edad era una cosa completamente diferente. Ellos eran estúpidos sin preocupaciones. No como él, que a sus diecisiete años cargaba el peso de dos mundos encima.

Tomó una respiración profunda apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol más próximo. En momentos como ese deseaba convertirse en una bola y llorar a los pies de su madre. Lo que lo convertiría en un bastardo cobarde. Podía ser un bastardo, pero nunca un cobarde.

Se preparó sosteniendo con fuerza la navaja que se deslizaba con el sudor de su mano mientras su objetivo se acercaba. Era una chica. Y para su suerte, traía el teléfono celular en las manos. Venía sonriendo dichosa por un mensaje de texto que recién contestaba. La luz parpadeante saliendo del pecho de un oso que pendía del costado del teléfono se lo indicó a Syaoran, quien se dejó obnubilar momentáneamente por la escena.

No necesitaba ser un ladrón experimentado para suponer que la chiquilla rompería en llanto mientras corría a la casa de sus padres para relatarles lo sucedido. Tendría que escapar del lugar pronto y deshacerse del móvil cuanto antes. Ya tenía un comprador. Takeshi siempre estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas. Y podría darse una vuelta por el callejón donde se mantenía para cobrar su dinero esa misma noche. Así le cerraría la boca a la vieja Irie cuando se detuviera a cobrar la renta por la mañana.

La chica se acercó tarareando una melodía de forma inconsciente al tiempo que luchaba por desnudar un caramelo con su boca. Syaoran encontró la oportunidad de salir de su escondite en cuanto ella se alejó unos centímetros del punto establecido. Corrió sin perturbar el misterio prudente que el parque proporcionaba a esas horas, su corazón se transformó en un cristal frágil, propenso a reventar hasta con el mínimo estímulo adicional de furor.

Algo traqueteó en su interior con el grito ahogado de su víctima cuando se precipitó a rodearle el cuello con el antebrazo. Agradeció que ella llevase una mochila en la espalda, de lo contrario se habría percatado al instante de que él se encontraba incluso más aterrado que ella.

—No hagas esto más difícil —siseó Syaoran sobre su oído—, sólo pon tus pertenencias en el suelo y échate a correr lo más rápido que puedas.

La niña tragó saliva, asintiendo. Entonces Syaoran descubrió el defecto en sus planes. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para retirar el brazo de la cintura de la chica. La navaja que había pertenecido a su padre se escabullía maliciosa entre las arrugas que se formaron en la chaqueta de ella, amenazando la curva de su tierno seno izquierdo.

Maldición. No era la primera vez que representaba el papel de malo. Tal vez no sería la última. Pero definitivamente era la primera vez que estrechaba a una chica entre sus brazos. Coger una bocanada de aíre para tranquilizarse fue el peor error de su vida. La chica se retorció impaciente entre sus brazos, arrojando su móvil al piso junto con un puñado de monedas y billetes de diferentes denominaciones.

Syaoran cuantificó al instante su motín decidiendo que tenía el día hecho. El problema era que algo en él era incapaz de liberar a su rehén. Aflojó su agarre sobre el cuello de la chica mientras su mano saltó a vagar por la mejilla de ella, empapada por lágrimas de preocupación con aroma a vainilla. Olía como los pastelillos de su madre, si fuese un cabrón desconsiderado su primer impulso habría sido lamerla, pero mamá le había enseñado a ser un caballero con las niñas. Algunas veces obedecía, otras no. Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo en esa ocasión.

Antes de que su cerebro pudiese conectarse con la realidad de nuevo, la chica estaba dándole una paliza. Así lo asimiló Syaoran, quien nunca se había dejado pegar por nadie. El codazo que recibió en el estómago y la patada posterior en la entrepierna lo hicieron doblarse de dolor. La chica se dio el lujo de coger su móvil antes de largarse a correr entre los arbustos mientras Syaoran se devanaba adolorido en la tierra.

Resolvió dejar atrás las enseñanzas de su madre sobre ser un caballero y apretujando todo aquello que le dolía, dio persecución a la chica. No sin antes recoger el dinero que la ingrata dejó regado por el parque. No tardó demasiado en darle alcance. Al parecer ella se torció el tobillo en su loco intento de salir ilesa de la situación y la ira definitivamente tenía cegado a Syaoran cuando saltó sobre ella para tumbarla en el piso.

El súbito reconocimiento se embebió las pupilas de Syaoran bajo la luz de la farola. El prestigio de su familia se hundiría más allá de los infiernos cuando la noticia de su vergonzosa agresión a la hija de los Kinomoto llegara a oídos de la comunidad.

—T-te he visto antes, en la escuela —titubeó la niña, esforzándose por terminar de reconocer el rostro masculino a través de los gruesos mechones de cabello que lo encubrían—. Li, ¿cierto?

Syaoran suspiró dimitiendo de sus sueños de libertad en las próximas semanas. Si no era encerrado en un reformatorio juvenil, su madre le encerraría el resto del año escolar cuando fuese expulsado de la escuela. Atracar a una persona con el uniforme del colegio todavía puesto no era una estrategia demasiado inteligente.

Apartó la mirada incorporándose sobre sus codos, hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para quedarse sentado de rodillas frente a ella. Tenía razones para hacer daño a la familia de esa chica. Tenía derecho a destrozar a uno de sus miembros como la habían hecho ellos con sus padres. Pero herir a Sakura Kinomoto y tomar su virtud por la fuerza, no resolvería sus problemas. Ni sanaría a su madre y mucho menos le devolvería la vida a su padre.

—Puedes irte —musitó Syaoran llevándose un puñado de pasto entre sus manos al ponerse de pie.

Sakura se incorporó, desconcertada. Llevaba menos de medio año en el Instituto Seijo y conocía casi desde el primer día la reputación que Syaoran Li se había hecho en ese lugar. Él cursaba su tercer año, era callado y no tenía demasiados amigos. Ninguno en realidad. Pasaba sus horas de descanso acostado bajo la sombra de los árboles, alejado del bullicio de sus compañeros. Cuando él no se encontraba en su lugar habitual, todos murmuraban acerca de qué chico estaría golpeando.

Pero Sakura sabía la verdad.

Tal vez fuese cierto que él amedrentaba gente en el Instituto siguiendo las órdenes de otros superiores, pero tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ella no lo justificaba. No. Sin embargo tampoco olvidaba que él también era un ser humano, quizá más vulnerable que la mayoría.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Sakura, evitando que Syaoran continuara alejándose.

—Lo necesitaba —respondió él, sin volver el rostro—. Todavía lo necesito.

Sakura respiró profundamente. Al fin le había hecho la pregunta y ella conocía en carne propia la urgencia de necesitar algo. Llevaba atorado ese sentimiento desde el día que lo miró paseándose por las mesas de picnic al final del receso, buscando cualquier cosa con buen aspecto para ser devorada. La verdad fue tan desgarradora que le entraron ganas de llorar. Él tenía hambre. Simplemente eso. Había escuchado de sus padres los rumores de la pobreza circundaba a la familia Li, pero no imaginó que llegase a esos extremos.

—Pudiste pedir ayuda… —sugirió Sakura, apuñando una mano sobre su pecho. Era eso o posarla en el hombro de un chico del cuál desconocía su reacción ante el gesto y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarla, no esa noche.

—Sólo vete a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Syaoran. Ella era una estúpida. No tenía derecho a opinar cuando desconocía tantos detalles de su vida.

Decidió que era hora de recoger los postres que habían provocado toda esa mierda antes de que se los comieran las hormigas. Si se lo pensaba mejor, él y su madre podrían sobrevivir de eso un par de semanas. Ya no buscaría comprador para ellos. Había sido rechazado en tantos lugares que ya no le quedaban esperanzas de colocarlos.

Arrastró los pies con los hombros caídos hasta la banqueta donde yacían resguardadas las cajas rebosantes de galletas y varios pastelillos. Quizás debería desquitarse con la señora Izumi por no haber cancelado su pedido. Sí. A esa mujer le cortaría la garganta.

—¿Puedo saber qué llevas ahí? Huele muy bien.

Syaoran se sobresaltó al notar la cabeza de Kinomoto asomándose por encima de su hombro. La mocosa caminaba de puntillas para alcanzarle. No cabía duda de que ella era la chica más tonta en Tomoeda. Estaban en el parque. Era de noche. Y él un imbécil ansioso por conocer la suavidad de una mujer.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —gruñó Syaoran, retirando las cajas de su vista—. Ya tienes excusas de sobra para acusarme con alguien. ¿Quieres también que se rumore sobre tu decencia al ser vista conmigo? ¿O es que pretendes inculparme a mí por lo que ya le has dado a otro?

Sakura parpadeó manteniendo su distancia de Syaoran.

—¡Cómo te atreves cuestionar mi decoro! —reclamó, llegando a la salida del parque.

—Porque eres tonta —contestó él, intempestivo. Luego de haberse pensado bien su próximo destino—. También te he visto en la escuela, riéndote de puras estupideces con tus amigas, y el batir de tus pestañas junto con la sonrisa tonta que le das a Tsukishiro. Es ridículo, ¿cómo puedes torcer la cara de esa manera?

Sakura se sorprendió por la indignación implícita en su voz. —¿Eso quiere decir que no soy linda cuando sonrío? —Apretó el paso, bloqueándole el camino a Syaoran.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Syaoran.

Dios, era la mentira más grande que había dicho en su vida. Incluso él reconocía a una chica linda cuando la miraba y Kinomoto definitivamente lo era. Todos los chicos del Instituto se abalanzaban como perros sobre ella, porque era la más bonita, no importando que fuese de primer año.

Sakura esbozó un puchero que hizo relumbrar sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad y Syaoran, aturdido, permitió que ella hurgara en una de las cajas, consiguiendo un pastelillo de terciopelo rojo, la especialidad de su madre. Como el pan era rojo y tenía una fina cubierta blanca decorada con corazoncitos, Syaoran imaginaba que los llamaban de aquella manera. Además de ser deliciosos.

—Es lindo —reconoció Sakura, inspeccionándolo con cuidado.

—Devuélvelo —exigió Syaoran, arrebatándoselo de las manos—. No lo es contigo incluida.

Siguió caminando febril por la chica que lo perseguía. Ella seguía tarareando la estúpida melodía que le había escuchado antes de asaltarla y avanzaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué los quieres? —inquirió Sakura, señalando las cajas con la lengua, a través de su mejilla.

Syaoran vertió toda su voluntad en mantener la vista al frente. Pequeñas atenciones de una chica malditamente dulce no podían manipularlo al punto de hacerlo sonrojar.

—Estoy intentado venderlos, ¿de acuerdo? —le gritó, exasperado—. Y es muy difícil lidiar contigo mientras me devano los sesos pensando en qué tienda colocarlos.

Sakura curvó las cejas dándose golpecitos en el mentón con el dedo. Rodeó a Syaoran profundizando su ceño en señal de concentración y terminó reclinándose en la barandilla metálica que advertía la presencia del lago con una sonrisa.

—Mis padres tienen una tienda, podríamos preguntarles si puedes dejarlos ahí en encomienda o si andas con mucha suerte, ellos mismos te los comprarían.

Era una mentirosa. Sus padres no tenían una tienda, tenían tres en la extensión de Tomoeda y estaban por inaugurar una en la ciudad vecina. No dudaba que ese pequeño negocio familiar terminara convirtiéndose en una cadena de supermecados en un futuro. Sin embargo pedirles un favor a los Kinomoto sería humillarse ante aquellos que le relegaron a esa condición.

Syaoran apretó los dientes. Necesitaba el dinero y dudaba bastante que pudiese colocar esos panecillos en las próximas horas. La mayoría de negocios formales le cerrarían la puerta en la cara al saber que se trataba de postres caseros y no se sentía en capacidad de asaltar a otra persona nunca más en su vida.

—Está bien.

Sakura brincó de la barandilla y tiró del brazo de Syaoran a su paso.

En la escuela, las chicas suspiraban por Tsukishiro porque les daba terror levantar el rostro para mirar a Syaoran. Él era guapísimo y Sakura no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser tímida con los muchachos que le interesaban. Los besos que había compartido con algunos de ellos no se comparaban con la emoción que le producía la cercanía del castaño. La profundidad en sus ojos marrones lo distinguía del resto. Podía ser el matón del colegio pero Sakura sabía que tenía un buen corazón.

Durante el camino, Syaoran volcó sus sentimientos en Sakura. Ella le inspiraba confianza, la suficiente para relatarle su desventura de esa tarde, cuando su jefe le había negado un adelanto de su sueldo de esa semana y que después la señora Izumi canceló demasiado tarde el encargo de postres para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo.

Sakura le sugirió buscar empleo en otra parte y a Syaoran le resultó absurdo. Con la reputación que se cargaba nadie querría emplearlo. Bastaba con soportar la forma en que lo miraban cada vez que se asomaba a cualquier establecimiento que ofreciese un servicio, donde en lugar de tratarlo como cliente, lo etiquetaban de ladrón. Quizá por eso terminó aceptando el trabajo que le ofrecieron en un puesto callejero cerca de su casa, lidiando con borrachos que se rehusaban a cancelar su cuenta durante la noche.

A medida que Syaoran iba desvelando detalles de su vida, la admiración por él crecía dentro de Sakura. Pero el recelo disimulado en el constante escrutinio de él la desanimaba. La veía más bien como el enemigo y Sakura no pretendía ser nada de eso para Syaoran, sino un pequeño pilar que salvaguardara sus defensas.

Syaoran vaciló a los pies del negocio de los Kinomoto, no era un espacio pequeño en realidad, hasta contaban con su propio aparcamiento exclusivo para los clientes. Dos caballitos mecánicos y dispensadores de bebidas, además de puertas automáticas.

—Andando, Syaoran, ¿qué esperas? —instó Sakura.

Ella continuó liderando la marcha y Syaoran la observó intercambiar algunas palabras con su madre antes de avanzar hacia el mostrador. Ambas mujeres hicieron gestos con las manos para que él terminara de acercarse y a Syaoran le dieron ganas de salir huyendo de ese par de brujas de ojos verdes.

La señora Nadeshiko llevaba su cabello platinado recogido en un moño desordenado, aparentando ser una jovencita traviesa a pesar de su edad. Los padres de Kinomoto eran bastante mayores, la chica castaña había sido una hija tardía e inesperada, de ahí el misterio de su belleza. Syaoran no podría tolerar por mucho tiempo el brillo que las luces de las cámaras refrigerantes a sus espaldas le daban al cabello de miel de la niña. Si no tuviese que sostener las cajas con las dos manos, ya habría extendido un brazo para empuñar el corto cabello de Kinomoto. Solo con ella estaba dispuesto a omitir la sutileza de su educación hacia las mujeres para darle rienda suelta a sus salvajes sentimientos.

—Syaoran quiere hacerte una propuesta, mamá —dijo Sakura, cortando el denso silencio con tiento.

El chico gruñó al ser consciente de que ella le había llamado por su nombre. Nadie lo hacía. Porque nadie tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo y sonrió ante el atrevimiento de ella mientras escupía su propuesta, mostraba el producto y regalaba el pastelillo que Sakura había tocado anteriormente.

—Puedes comértelo —dijo, prometiéndose que limpiaría sus zapatos al llegar a casa, eran viejos y estaba rotos, pero soportarían unas semanas más—, de todos modos, ya echaste a perder su envoltura.

Sakura sonrió aceptando el regalo. Le gustaba poner nerviosos a los chicos de alguna manera, sobre todo a uno tan duro como Syaoran Li.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó ofreciéndole un mordisco de su postre a Nadeshiko.

La madre temerosa de que su hija estuviese desplegando todos sus artificios encantadores para favorecer a un amigo, lo probó y jamás había estado más de acuerdo con su hija.

—¿Entonces, es tu precio final? —cuestionó Nadeshiko, limpiando la comisura de su boca con un dedo.

Syaoran asintió.

—Voy a comprártelos todos, ya me encargaré yo de distribuirlos en las otras tiendas el día de mañana —murmuró Nadeshiko extendiendo el pago respectivo a Syaoran.

Sakura celebró soltando un gritito que desatascó el agradecimiento atrapado en la garganta de Syaoran desde hacía tiempo.

—Dependiendo de cómo nos vaya con la venta de estos, podría tener más encargos para ti la próxima semana. ¿Están en la capacidad de cumplir con una encomienda similar cada semana?

—Estoy malditamente seguro que sí —contestó ruborizándose por su impertinencia.

Nadeshiko rió negando con la cabeza, suplicando a su hija que acompañara a su amigo hasta la puerta. Sakura despidió a Syaoran con un guiño de ojo que él ignoró completamente. Tal vez no estuviese acostumbrado a que las chicas se le insinuaran tan directamente, pero ella jamás se andaba con rodeos.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Nadeshiko, llegando a la puerta para abrazar a su hija mientras admiraban la silueta de Syaoran desvaneciéndose a la distancia—. ¿Confías en él?

Sakura sabía que lo preguntaba por la reputación del chico y a decir verdad, no pondría sus manos en el fuego por Syaoran Li, no en esos momentos, pero tenía la corazonada de que muy pronto lo haría.

—Es un poco torpe y no es tan malo como aparenta —sonrió ella, recostándose en el pecho de su madre—. Hoy intentó atracarme en el parque, ¿sabes? Al principio tuve miedo de él, pero al no saber quién de los dos se encontraba más asustado, sentí compasión. Creo que sí, podemos confiar.

—Yo confío en ti, querida. —Nadeshiko besó la frente de su hija, arrastrándola dentro del negocio que estaba por cerrar—. ¿Te dije que tu hermano vendría hoy a cenar?

—¿En serio? —chilló Sakura, apresurándose a recoger su bolso del piso—. ¿Su novia vino con él?

—Sé que estás ansiosa por conocerla, cariño, pero tu hermano prefiere esperar un poco más antes de presentárnosla formalmente.

—Qué decepción —se quejó Sakura, deslizándose hacia la puerta trasera. Desde ahí sólo debía atravesar la calle para encontrarse en su casa—. Nunca podré molestar a ninguna de sus novias y Touya ha molestado a cada chico con el que he salido.

—Hablas como si fuesen una docena —se sorprendió Nadeshiko—. Quizá hayamos tenido demasiadas consideraciones contigo desde que tu hermano se marchó de casa.

Sakura se rió, dándole un beso de despedida a su madre.

—No te preocupes, creo que todavía tengo solución. Sólo han sido dos chicos este año, más tres de los años anteriores —aclaró, tranquilizando instantáneamente a su madre—. La cena estará lista pronto. Dile a papá que esta noche te es imposible quedarte a revisar las ratoneras de la bodega con él. Siempre tardan horas y estoy segura de que no tenemos un problema de plagas.

Nadeshiko se ruborizó a las ominosas insinuaciones de su hija, percatándose de un detalle en el cálculo de relaciones que la pequeña mantuvo recientemente.

—¡Espera, Sakura! ¿Quiere decir que has salido con cinco chicos en total? ¡Pero sólo tienes quince años, niña! ¡Hablaré con tu padre al respecto! ¡No lo olvides!

Sakura sonrió en el lado opuesto de la calle, girándose para despedirse de su madre antes de entrar a la casa. El aroma característico de su hogar la recibió al trote de su perro Kerberos que agitaba impaciente su cola a los pies de su dueña.

Sakura se sacó los zapatos colgando su pequeño bolso en el perchero, nunca solía llegar a casa tan tarde, pero se había retrasado por culpa de sus amigas, que insistieron en acompañar a Tomoyo a su primera cita con Hiraguizawa. Fue realmente grotesco incomodar al chico en la cafetería, quien además de farfullar la orden para todas ellas, no dijo una palabra, simplemente se perdió en el movimiento de la boca de Tomoyo mientras engullía su pastel.

Sakura se prometió que no volvería a inmiscuirse en una situación similar, para los buenos chicos como Hiraguizawa resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos frente a un grupo de metiches como ellas. Aunque Sakura estaba acostumbrada a que los varones tartamudearan en su presencia, ella hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlos, en cambio Tomoyo organizó todo aquello por pura maldad.

—¿Qué haces ahí sonriendo como boba, monstruo? —Touya apareció desde el umbral de la cocina con un mandil cubriendo su ropa de trabajo. Hasta entonces Sakura fue consiente del aroma a especies que ondulaba en el ambiente—. No me digas que viene otro idiota a cenar.

Sakura puso los brazos en jarras, sonriendo con suspicacia a su hermano.

—Es único idiota que cenará aquí está noche, eres tú, hermano.

—Pequeña malcriada, ¡ven acá! —gruñó Touya, agitando la cuchara de madera que sostenía entre las manos. Cuando Sakura se echó a correr para refugiarse en su habitación, él decidió que extrañaba como nada a esa mocosa.

.~.~.~.

Syaoran atisbó el resplandor de luz proveniente de la estancia a través de la puerta corrediza. No tenía necesidad de preocuparse por la seguridad de su madre aun viviendo en una residencia comunitaria. Miró a su alrededor saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza a las varias familias que cenaban con la puerta abierta para que les llenara el bullicio del televisor que la señora Irie les obsequió el mes pasado. Era una chatarra, pero los niños se divertían con ella.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —avisó, dejando afuera sus zapatos para que recibieran un poco de aíre antes de acompañarlo a trabajar.

Se desplazó de rodillas hasta al centro de la pequeña estancia, donde su madre se encontraba esperándolo para cenar. Era un verdadero milagro que hubiese comida en la mesa. Por la mañana no tenían ni un centavo y Syaoran no había tenido oportunidad de pasarse por el mercado después de salir del Instituto. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

—¿A quién pediste prestado? —preguntó de la forma más sutil que su orgullo le permitía. Él podía hacer lo que fuera para llevar dinero a casa, pero su madre era una mujer demasiado digna para humillarse ante alguien suplicándole por dinero.

—¿Qué modales son esos, Syaoran? No olvides que debes guardarles respeto a tus padres aunque ya seas todo un hombrecito. Ve y demuéstrale a tu padre lo que tu madre se ha esforzado por enseñarte.

Syaoran ahogó un suspiro cansino arrastrándose al altar de su padre. Rindió sus respetos y decidió que estaba exhausto. Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico pero lidiar con Kinomoto había sido una cosa totalmente diferente. La chica lo alteraba, se sentía enojado alrededor de ella y no era la primera vez que lo notaba. En el Instituto muchas veces se pilló observándola inconscientemente. Siempre bonita, coqueta y eternamente alegre.

Volvió a la mesa negándose el lujo de seguir pensando ella. No había tiempo para el amor en su vida. Comió casi en silencio, relatándole a su madre los detalles necesarios en su aventura de la colocación de los pasteles. Ella sonrió e igualmente compartió sus experiencias del día con su hijo.

—¿Tienes trabajo que hacer esta noche? —preguntó Ieran, ordenando los platos vacíos sobre la mesa—. Luces cansado.

—Déjalo —musitó Syaoran tomando las manos de su madre—, lo haré yo después de dejarte en la cama. Lamento no ayudar con tus ejercicios, pero estoy un poco corto de tiempo.

—No deberías molestarte, cariño. Puedo arreglármelas sola, lo he hecho desde siempre, cuando tú no estás en casa.

—¿Cómo crees? Tu hijo no tiene tantos músculos para nada —bromeó Syaoran alzando a su madre en brazos. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo desde que tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantarla de la asquerosa silla de ruedas a la que había sido condenada.

Ieran apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo sintiéndose culpable por las privaciones a las que sometía a su pequeño por culpa de su incapacidad. Ella sin embargo trabajaba duro por sentirse útil aunque fuese Syaoran quien tuviese que terminar todo lo que ella comenzaba. Trabajaban juntos, se necesitaban, pero llegaría un buen día en el que todo prosperaría al punto de ser casi independientes el uno del otro, un día en el que sólo los uniría el amor que compartían.

.~.~.~.

Syaoran esperó a que sus compañeros salieran en tropel del salón de clases a la hora del almuerzo. Algunos de ellos se quedaron en sus escritorios, compartiendo los alimentos con su selecto grupo de amigos. Él era invisible entre todos ellos, no porque quisiera serlo, sino porque ellos preferían ignorarlo y era mejor de esa manera. La única que le dedicaba una sonrisa morbosa una vez al tiempo, era Meiling, la hija de su jefe.

Abandonó el recinto con las manos en los bolsillos, el pasillo se encontraba atestado de estudiantes que Syaoran no podía reconocer. Distinguió entre ellos al grupo de Kinomoto, sin embargo no miró a la chica por ningún lado. Continuó su recorrido hasta el árbol donde acostumbraba dormitar a esa hora, ultimadamente su cuerpo estaba resintiendo demasiado el turno de la noche y se lamentó al darse cuenta de que esa no sería una tarde tranquila.

Yue Tsukishiro lo esperaba acompañado de sus fieles seguidores, todos los cuales pertenecían al mismo salón de Syaoran, pero que ninguno se tomaba el tiempo de departir con él sobre otros asuntos que no fuesen confidenciales.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —espetó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba que invadieran su espacio.

Siempre que Tsukishiro necesitaba de sus servicios, era convocado a la azotea de la escuela, para que nadie los viese conversando. Yue por supuesto que se preocupaba por mantener su reputación de chico bueno, de estudiante ejemplar y deportista dedicado. Era una mierda embarrando la reputación de Syaoran con tal de mantener a flote la suya.

—Kenjiro Nogana, segundo año, sección C —respondió Yue, limitando el espacio sobrante entre él y su interlocutor. Sonrió—. Me debe dinero y lo quiero hoy mismo, si no lo carga consigo, ya sabes qué hacer.

Syaoran asintió en un gesto contundente. Yue siempre era así de radical, no ofrecía segundas oportunidades.

—Y también necesito que me proporciones una información.

—Habla —dijo Syaoran.

—Kinomoto —aclaró Yue encogiéndose de hombros. Burlándose de la expresión descompuesta de Syaoran, quien desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, había especificado sus lineamientos sobre involucrar chicas en sus problemas.

—Creo que no podré ayudarte con eso. —Syaoran se precipitó a responder, profundizando su ceño—. No estoy obligado a cumplir con cada una de tus órdenes porque trabajo de manera independiente, dentro y fuera de esta Institución.

—Sólo estoy solicitando un pequeño dato respecto a ella. —Yue curvó la comisura de sus labios, posando una mano en el hombro de Syaoran—, algo que tú vas a contestar de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran se tensó.

—Tu relación con ella.

Syaoran notó que los chicos de los que Yue se hacía acompañar, formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Ninguna. No estoy interesado en esa jodida niña coqueta, ella mira cuanto quiere de los hombres, lo sabes, y yo no soy tan imbécil para devolverle la mirada.

Yue procesó su respuesta durante varios minutos antes de dejarlo ir. Entonces Syaoran marchó furibundo en busca del tal Kenjiro Nogana. Gracias a los cielos no tuvo que reventar sus puños en la cara de ese sujeto, porque cargaba el dinero.

Antes de que la campana volviese a anunciar el inicio de clases, Syaoran decidió tomar un pequeño desvío a los bebederos que se encontraban atrás del gimnasio. A veces las chicas que se preocupaban por mantener esbeltas sus figuras dejaban sus almuerzos casi sin tocar. Pero Syaoran sabía que detrás de esa delicioso Bentō que encontró esa tarde, estaba Sakura Kinomoto.

.~.~.~.

Sakura se reclinó en los portones de la escuela reprendiéndose por rechazar la propuesta de sus amigas para ir de paseo al centro. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Syaoran una vez él terminara con el aseo de su salón de clases. De haber sabido que le llevaría tanto tiempo le hubiese ofrecido su ayuda con tal de conocer su opinión acerca de la comida que dejó para él en las mesas del gimnasio.

Durante la semana Syaoran la había evitado de todas las maneras posibles y enfrentarse a la indiferencia de un chico, era una experiencia completamente nueva para Sakura. Ese día efectuó su primer movimiento para contrarrestar aquello. El plan original consistía en tenderle una emboscada a Syaoran alrededor del árbol donde reposaba, para que así le fuese inevitable prescindir de su presencia. Sin embargo todo le resultó mal por culpa de Yue.

Sakura no se había quedado a escuchar la conversación que sostuvieron porque no deseaba conocer los detalles sombríos de la vida de Syaoran, no todavía. Lo que sí le interesaba era el historial empañado de Yue Tsukishiro. El sujeto que la pretendía desde hacía meses. Era guapo y Sakura disfrutaba de las distintas reacciones que las personas tenían al mirarlos juntos. Pero todo el interés que depositó en el chico mayor, le fue retirado la misma noche que conversó con Syaoran por primera vez.

Sakura se esforzaba por prestarle un mínimo de atención a Yue durante los recesos, por simple cordialidad, eso hasta que Syaoran Li se materializaba en la habitación. Los ojos de Sakura vagaban inquietos por el área, atentos de los movimientos sigilosos y la presencia discreta del chico. Aunque fuese egoísta de su parte le alegraba que Syaoran no flirteara con ninguna de las chicas que se le insinuaban. Era demasiado tonto para entender las señales.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kinomoto? —preguntó Syaoran, frenándose a inspeccionar de cerca el rostro sonrojado de la chica. Llevaba un buen tiempo observándola desde la ventana del salón de clases mientras limpiaba los cristales. Ella no había dejado de retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua después que sus amigas se largaran con su séquito de imbéciles enamorados—. Tu rostro ha cambiado de color tres veces desde que te estoy observando y además, tienes esa expresión de idiota que me desagrada.

—Sólo lo dices porque te pongo nervioso —rebatió ella, rozando con su nariz la de Syaoran.

El chico se echó hacia atrás instantáneamente, provocando la risa de la castaña.

—Eres una buscona, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó él, tratando de recordar cuál era el camino más próximo a su casa. Si se quedaba cerca de Kinomoto unos segundos más, acabaría cediendo a sus infantiles coqueteos.

—¿Frecuentar al chico que me gusta, me convierte en una buscona? —murmuró Sakura, colgándose del brazo de Syaoran por la fuerza—. Entonces sí, soy una buscona.

Syaoran suspiró, dejándola hacer y parlotear lo que quisiera, con eso le pagaría la comida de ese día. Los motivos por los que quería a Sakura alejada de él distaban mucho de la amenaza de Yue. Las palabras de ese imbécil le importaban una mierda.

—¿Me acompañarías a casa Syaoran?

No.

No quería. No podía. Pero esa tarde se lo permitió.

Tal vez para Sakura no significara nada caminar del brazo de cualquier chico, sin embargo para Syaoran quien jamás se había dado la oportunidad de tener una relación, aquello era peligroso.

* * *

**Una historia corta, a lo sumo, dos o tres capítulos más. Como va con dedicatoria, no tendrán que esperar una eternidad para saber el final, aquellos quienes se aventuran a leerme recibirán un pequeño comunicado de mi parte dentro de poco también. Pero hasta entonces diré porqué todos mis trabajos se encuentran en **_stand by_. **No antes, porque les aseguro que tengo que desbordar mi corazón buscando una explicación convincente y no estoy preparada, aun. Gracias. **


	2. La primera estrella

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Las estrellas de mi cielo**

**II**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿vendrás al cine con nosotros?

Sakura reparó por primera vez en su amiga desde que se instalaron en la cafetería para tomar el almuerzo. Las cosas no parecían haber cambiado durante las últimas semanas en la escuela, ella seguía sentándose con las personas de siempre, los chicos reían mientras le prestaban atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, incluso el menú del almuerzo continuaba sin sufrir variaciones drásticas, era ella quien ya no se sentía igual en aquel ambiente.

—Yo… —sus hombros cayeron debatiéndose por una respuesta. Llevaba días poniéndole excusas a Tomoyo para no acompañarla a cualquier lugar después de la escuela porque eso significaba perderse la oportunidad de caminar a casa con Syaoran. No tenía otra oportunidad para verlo. Syaoran se rehusaba a darle su dirección e incluso le prohibió averiguar su número de teléfono, él era como un alma errante, vacío y solitario con la única pretensión de pasar desapercibido para el mundo.

Sin embargo era casi imposible no mirarlo. Eso quedó comprobado el mismo instante en que él se apareció en la cafetería a unirse a la fila del almuerzo. La respuesta que Sakura iba a balbucear para su amiga quedó atrapada en su garganta en medio del murmullo de sus compañeros.

—Éste es el tercer día —susurró Rika, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Sakura tragó saliva preguntándose si toda la tensión que la presencia de Syaoran provocaba en el alumnado no le incomodaría al chico en lo absoluto. Recibir atención no era fácil. A Sakura le había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarse al constante escrutinio de la gente y ahora se encontraba celosa por el montón de chicas que habían descubierto el indómito atractivo de Li—. Lleva tres días consecutivos mezclándose entre nosotros. ¿Creen que esté planeando algo?

—Él también tiene un estómago —contestó Tomoyo jugando con el pollo de su ensalada—, y puedo asegurarte que vino aquí con el malévolo plan de comprar una hamburguesa.

A Sakura le gustó la respuesta de su amiga, tanto que se unió a la risa de sus compañeros.

—Es un poco bueno en baloncesto —dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros—, hace una semana nos hacía falta una persona para completar los equipos y Li era el único alrededor, se lo propusimos y sorprendentemente aceptó. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que se largó corriendo del gimnasio, concluimos por la premura que llevaba y la disculpa que farfulló, que se le hacía tarde para una cita.

Sakura se mordió los labios deslizando su mirada por la fila del almuerzo, ahí descubrió a Syaoran conversando con una chica de su clase. El relato de Eriol coincidía muy bien al día en que tampoco la esperó para acompañarla a casa. ¿Desde cuándo Syaoran jugaba y platicaba con otras personas además de ella? El rumbo de la situación estaba cambiando en una dirección que no le agradaba.

Colocó su tenedor sobre la mesa y observó con disimulo a la chica que se había convertido en su competencia. Maya Kimura era la versión japonesa de blanca nieves, con su largo cabello negro y labios rosados contrastando con su piel blanca. El tinte ansioso en sus mejillas no era una buena señal como tampoco lo era la sutil sonrisa de Syaoran al hablarle.

Decidida a hacer algo al respecto, Sakura acabó su almuerzo en la mitad del tiempo estipulado. A Dios gracias que Maya y Syaoran se separaron cuando él salió de la cafetería, una escena de celos habría devastado su reputación.

—Sakura, Yue está preguntando si vendrás con él al cine —repitió Tomoyo, sacando a su amiga del ligero estupor en el que había quedado sumergida.

—Por supuesto que iré —respondió la castaña dirigiéndose a Tsukishiro—, pero no contigo. Ya tengo otra pareja.

La noticia de su ruptura con el deportista más caliente de Seijo se esparciría pronto, asunto que la tenía sin cuidado. Nunca salieron oficialmente y ni siquiera tuvieron un beso memorable. Dejó el comedor echándose a correr por los pasillos en busca de cualquier indicio que la condujera a Syaoran, las ventanas parecían cuadros difuminados confabulándose para ocultar al chico entre el follaje de sus árboles. Cuando Sakura terminó su recorrido por los jardines entendió que sólo quedaba un lugar donde podía encontrarlo.

Limpió sus zapatos en la alfombra antes de entrar en la biblioteca que permanecía deshabitada la mayor parte del tiempo, la encargada había pasado a segundo plano desde que los procesadores virtuales se habían modernizado, cosa que era bastante buena para una mujer de sesenta y cinco años. En medio del refrescante silencio Sakura comprendió los motivos de Syaoran para refugiarse constantemente en ese lugar. Y resultaba obvio que ignorara las normas sobre el consumo de alimentos cerca de los libros.

Ascendió al segundo nivel por las escaleras procurando amortiguar el estruendo de sus pasos caminando de puntillas. Tal y como esperaba, vislumbró a Syaoran dormitando en el pequeño sofá que yacía a un lado de la ventana. Los cristales tintados absorbían el fulgor incandescente de los rayos de sol que se entremezclaban con su cabello castaño, sus pestañas largas y oscuras formando el velo acogedor que él necesitaba para dormir.

Sakura se acercó al sofá acomodándose la falda para subir al regazo de Li, no había otro lugar donde sentarse y tampoco una mejor técnica que la intimidación para sustraer la información deseada. Él despertó de un sobresalto y Sakura se preocupó porque no creyó que estuviese dormido de verdad, era un auténtico descuido permitirse aquello, muchos podrían aprovecharse de esa condición y efectuar su pequeña venganza contra Syaoran, dada su exigua reputación.

—¿Qué demonios…? —musitó Syaoran, tratando de quitarse a la niña de encima. La última vez que una chica se le insinuó de esa manera las cosas no habían acabado muy bien.

—Te vi conversando con Kimura-san durante el almuerzo, ¿qué explicación tienes para eso? —exigió ella aferrándose al cuello del muchacho.

Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes brillando con insistencia divirtieron a Syaoran. Nunca nadie estuvo celosa por él y Meiling no contaba porque no existía entre ellos ningún sentimiento que los uniera. Sakura era diferente. Ella le agradaba de diferentes formas, era una carga demasiado grande para su corazón y un ramalazo incontrolable de excitación para su cuerpo.

—¿Te importa mucho eso? —Sakura asintió con un sonrojo que competía con el fulgor rosado de sus labios—. ¿Por qué?

—Estabas sonriendo —alegó ella, como si sonreír fuese el pecado más terrible del universo.

—Trataba de ser amable —resopló Syaoran, peinándose el cabello con los dedos. Podía ser un bruto pero todavía le quedaban buenos modales por demostrar. Su madre le molería a palos si llegase a faltarle al respeto a una mujer—. Admite que sólo estás celosa.

Y lo estaba, pero Syaoran no comprendía las dimensiones del problema. —Una sonrisa dice mucho acerca de una persona y la tuya es especial —explicó deslizando sus dedos por la angulosa mandíbula del chico. Syaoran no daba la impresión de ser más que el tipo rudo del colegio hasta que lo mirabas sonreír de verdad. Un gesto breve y sincero que raras ocasiones esbozaba y por eso Sakura sabía que era autentico—, me da miedo que otra persona llegue a conocerte más que yo.

Syaoran se acomodó en el sofá en un movimiento lánguido, trayendo a Sakura consigo. Durante años las personas se habían acercado a él con un propósito y no podía negar que sacaba provecho de esas oportunidades, incluso las mujeres exigieron su parte, pero ninguna de ellas se preocupó por conocerlo antes de lanzársele encima.

—Yo también temo que esto sólo sea un jueguito tuyo. El hecho de que me hayas tendido la mano una vez no significa nada, eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ti. Eres una buscona.

Tal vez fuera cierto. Ella no había dejado de aprovecharse de su atractivo para obtener beneficios con los chicos, pero estaba segura de que podían llegar a un buen acuerdo de exclusividad hasta que Syaoran estuviese listo para sostener una relación con ella. No importaba la reputación ni la condición económica de una familia cuando el buen corazón de Syaoran luchaba por mantenerse a flote, porque cada una de sus fechorías ocultaba una noble intención.

—Te propongo un trato —sugirió Sakura deslizando la mano de Syaoran por la suavidad de sus muslos. La tensión de ambos se manifestaba en la respiración irregular del chico, quien había explorado tan poco su sexualidad como la niña que tenía encima—, si tú me sonríes sólo a mí, yo dejaré de salir con otros chicos.

Syaoran se preguntaba cuán lejos habría llegado Sakura con sus antiguos novios, porque en lo que a él respectaba, a penas y había sido besado una vez. Un recuerdo verdaderamente vergonzoso. Y Kinomoto tenía sólo quince años, querido Dios, las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su pecho iban en contra de sus principios sobre todo cuando éstas se estancaban dentro de sus pantalones.

La temperatura de la biblioteca estaba devastando su cordura, el corazón no le latía tan rápido ni le dolía tanto desde la noche en que perdió un retazo de su vida. Tomó un puñado de cabello castaño entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos, certificando la sinceridad de sus palabras en ellos. Sakura Kinomoto podía tener al sujeto más popular de la escuela hurgando bajo sus faldas; en cambio estaba ahí, suplicándole a él que hiciera el trabajo.

—Si a ti no te importa ser la chica de un bastardo, estoy de acuerdo.

Quizá Syaoran no tuviese que cambiar sus preceptos por una chica pero sí tendría que hacer algo con los que tenía respecto a ella.

Syaoran se planteó cientos de escenarios junto con Kinomoto, menos uno donde sólo compartieran un inocente beso en la mejilla.

.~.~.~.~.

Syaoran se puso de rodillas frente al altar de su padre para rendirle sus respetos como acostumbraba hacerlo cada tarde después de la escuela con la única diferencia de que su vergüenza al mirar de frente la fotografía de su padre iba diluyéndose con el tiempo. El estar siempre preocupado por cumplir con las labores que le permitían sostener su hogar, hacía que sus pensamientos fuesen difusos y que el dolor por la pérdida de su padre cayera en el olvido. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones todavía lo extrañaba. En especial cuando necesitaba el consejo de hombre.

Suspiró ignorando las agujas del reloj que danzaban frente a sus ojos interrumpiendo el paso de oxígeno a su organismo. Incluso llegó a sentirse mareado al ponerse de pie. Kinomoto era una pequeña embustera, sólo tuvo que darle un besito aquí y allá para convencerlo de acompañarla al cine con sus amigos. Y finalmente decidió que era preferible estar nervioso por tener su primera cita con una chica que rechazarla por no tener el dinero suficiente para comprarle un helado.

Encontraba irónica su situación, ya que si de venganza se tratara, ésta marcharía de maravilla. Sin esfuerzo logró acercarse a la familia, sacarles dinero además de ganarse la confianza de la hija, sólo faltaba destrozarle el corazón después de joderla bien duro y todos estarían a mano. Lo que sería una mierda porque él también resultaría perjudicado.

Syaoran hizo una pausa en la entrada de su habitación para darle un vistazo rápido al peluche que descansaba sobre su almohada. Lucía diferente al día en que Sakura lo abandonó en las mesas de picnic con un emparedado y una nota atestada de corazones para el almuerzo. El detalle colmó su vacío interior. No sabía la existencia de quién era más miserable, si la del muñeco con ojos desorbitados y orejas deformes o la suya antes de que Sakura se manifestara en su vida. Era duro admitir que se había encariñado de esa chica.

Ahora que el peluche tenía una apariencia decente debía regresar a las manos de su creadora. Syaoran buscaría el momento adecuado para que nada pareciera prematuro.

Debajo de la cama, ocultos todavía en su caja, yacían los zapatos que reservaba sólo para ocasiones especiales. Se prometió que jamás los utilizaría para quedar bien con una persona porque eso lo convertiría en un monstruo que vivía de las apariencias como el resto de chicos de su colegio, pero esa tarde se sintió en la obligación de estar a la altura de Kinomoto. Por eso hizo sus camisetas raídas a un lado para utilizar la que su madre le obsequió en su último cumpleaños. Sólo esperaba que ninguno de sus vecinos comentara nada a Ieran.

Salió de su casa a hurtadillas, como si fuese un criminal. Pero era preferible eso a tener que explicar con quién estaba saliendo. Alcanzó su camino sin contratiempos. Sakura esperaba por él unas calles adelante, en un punto estratégico en realidad, ya que si ella trataba de averiguar la dirección exacta de la casa que él y su madre ocupaban, seguramente se perdería.

—¡Syaoran, qué bueno que llegas! Comenzaba a preocuparme —exclamó Sakura acercándose tímidamente a su compañero. Y por segunda vez Syaoran tuvo la impresión de que a ella le gustaba disfrazarse de sensualidad, con ese vestido apretando cada curva de su cuerpo, no le extrañaría que algún tipo hubiese intentado meterle mano. Lo mataría y con él, al pequeño vestido que lo había provocado todo.

—Le partiré el alma al cabrón que se atrevió a molestarte, sólo dime cómo era.

—Oh, vamos. Si te señalo a todos los hombres que me han mirado en estos minutos, no llegaremos a tiempo para la película —bromeó ella, colgándose de brazo de Syaoran para instarlo a caminar. Cuando se hubieron relajado mezclándose entre la gente, susurró—: en realidad sólo tenía miedo de que me plantaras.

Syaoran se preguntó cómo era posible que ella concibiera una idea tan estúpida, después de pasar la mitad de la tarde sentado en el piso de la habitación de la chica esperando a que se decidiera por un atuendo. Fue divertido apreciar la combinación de colores y texturas sobre su delicioso cuerpo pero la mejor parte llegó cuando el espejo del armario y la puerta del baño a medio cerrar se confabularon para que él obtuviese un atisbo del movimiento femenino sin sujetador. Dado que Syaoran sólo era un caballero en determinadas ocasiones se permitió disfrutar del espectáculo. Y fue hermoso.

El recuerdo le hizo ponerse caliente o tal vez se tratara del sol vespertino golpeándolo de frente. No importaban las excusas que buscara, la sensación de su brazo rozándose con el hombro desnudo de Sakura no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Espero que esto no resulte demasiado incómodo para ti —decía ella, balanceándose sobre sus tacones—, estarán algunos de los chicos con los que jugaste la semana pasada. Me sorprendió mucho que aceptaras su invitación, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Me gustaría conocer tus razones si no te ofende la pregunta.

Syaoran quería cambiar un poco el rumbo de su vida, que las demás personas fueran capaces de mirar lo bueno que había en él antes de criticar su relación con Sakura. Lo había decidido la noche en que el padre de ella los encontró platicando en el parque y casi de inmediato la apartó y protegió de él como si fuera un criminal. Y algo había de eso.

Ninguno comentó nada al siguiente día cuando volvieron a encontrarse y Syaoran se alegró de que ella no se hubiese alejado. Además contaban con el apoyo de Nadeshiko que respaldaba su amistad y mantenía en secreto la procedencia de los productos que vendían en su tienda a pesar de que no existían argumentos que contradijeran la reacción de Fujitaka. Syaoran pensaba que de tener una hija, también la mantendría alejada de sujetos como él.

—Tenía curiosidad por tus amigos —contestó Syaoran inclinando el rostro para conectarse con la mirada de ella—. Le gustas a la mayoría y quería saber si entre ellos se encontraba alguien que te merezca más que yo, y lo hay, pero también tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Sakura sonrió conmovida por sus palabras. —¿Quieres decir que debes mantener tu carácter duro y egoísta?

—No. El cliché del chico malo enamorándose de la chica buena.

—No soy una chica buena. Si te dedicas a preguntar por ahí, encontrarás a muchas personas que me detestan y darían cualquier cosa por terminar conmigo —frunció el ceño, abrazándose de Syaoran—. Todavía me parece extraño que nunca te pagaran por molestarme.

—Tal vez lo están haciendo y sólo estoy quedándome con el dinero y aprovechándome de la chica.

—¿Serías capaz de lastimar así mis sentimientos?

Cuando Sakura tiraba su fachada de mujer letal y le dejaba ver la pureza de su alma a través de su mirada, todo en el mundo se detenía para Syaoran mientras su corazón trataba de compensar la ausencia de aquello latiendo en un frenesí incierto.

—No de esa manera, pero tampoco me atrevo a prometerte nada. —Sakura estuvo conforme con su respuesta y descansó en el pecho de él acoplando sus pasos—. Y no está de sobra decirte que eres buena para mí en muchos aspectos. —Entonces Sakura tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Syaoran fijó la mirada en su trasero aunque nunca tendría la certeza de ello.

.~.~.~.~.

Hacía años que Syaoran no visitaba una sala de cine, la última vez que había estado en una su padre vivía y su madre aun caminaba. El sitio resultaba agradable, la gente no tanto. Su reacción inmediata fue darse la vuelta y largarse a correr. Lo habría conseguido si Sakura no hubiese sostenido su mano con una fuerza descomunal que casi le tritura los dedos.

Prefirió concentrarse en los afiches luminosos que yacían en las paredes, cuestionándose qué película verían esa tarde. Esperaba que no fuese ninguna que tuviese animales parlantes en ella, la idea además de poco atractiva le resultaba tenebrosa. Se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca con tan solo pensarlo. Pero de ser el caso, tendría que fingir que era gracioso. Sakura no podía enterarse de su miedo irracional por los animales que hablaban.

—¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!

Una chica de cabello negro gritó agitando sus brazos entre la multitud. Syaoran abrió la boca para comunicarle el mensaje a Sakura cuando ella ya estaba tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Sakura!

Ambas se abrazaron a costa del bufido exasperado de Li. No era justo que Sakura desamparara su mano para tocar a otra chica que bien podía ser la versión moderna de Morticia Addams, toda pálida y larguirucha con el cabello haciendo más notables las facciones angulosas de su cara. Eso sin mencionar al tipo que la miraba como un imbécil enamorado… esperaba no mirarse igual dentro de algunos días.

—Todos han escuchado sobre Syaoran, ¿cierto? —Sakura alzó la voz para llamar la atención del grupo. La mayoría asintieron y otros prefirieron voltear hacia otro lado—. ¡Perfecto! Porque a partir de ahora lo verán mucho por aquí. ¡Estamos saliendo!

El silencio se hizo en la sala antes de que comenzaran las murmuraciones. Syaoran las recibió dignamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La sonrisa empática de Daidoji hacia él, estuvo de sobra.

—¿Y tú qué? —masculló Li dirigiéndose a Eriol. Lo recordaba como el chico que le invitó a jugar en su equipo la semana pasada. Tenía aspecto de nerd y desencajaba tanto en el grupo como Syaoran mismo.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza siendo consciente de que estaba mirando fijamente a Syaoran, sin embargo no se amilanó, arreglándoselas para no derramar las palomitas acarameladas en medio de su presentación formal. —Hiraguizawa.

—Li. —Syaoran cogió la mano que el chico de gafas le ofrecía.

Las mujeres habían formado un círculo de secretos donde la única acribillada para confesar era Sakura. Syaoran suspiró uniéndose al tumulto de gente que intentaba obtener cualquier cosa de la dulcería. Su economía había mejorado bastante desde el trato con la señora Kinomoto, pronto ni siquiera necesitaría el trabajo de Tsukishiro, Maya Kimura se encargaría de ello.

—Esto es duro, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? —gruñó Syaoran, sobresaltando a la anciana que encabeza el otro extremo de la fila. Eriol quien se había situado a su lado, suavizo la situación encogiéndose de hombros después de murmurar una disculpa.

—Esto de salir con chicas —explicó avanzando dos pasos—. Un día eres su hombre y al siguiente están furiosas por algo que desconoces.

Syaoran hizo una mueca. —Kinomoto está bastante bien para mí. Usualmente quien se devana los sesos ideando maneras de agradar al otro es ella.

Eriol se rió. —Realmente eres un tipo con suerte.

Vaya que lo era. Sakura estuvo conforme con unos ositos de dulce, le dejó el balde gigante de palomitas para sí solo y la película no tuvo animales que hablaban en ella.

.~.~.~.~.

Era día de festival en Tomoeda y Sakura no tenía ningún mensaje en su celular. Tomoyo y sus amigas debieron asistir al templo con sus parejas y ahora seguramente estarían disfrutando de la comida y los juegos instalados en las calles. Giró sobre su espalda para levantarse de la cama, pisando la cola de Kero al ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera solicitó el perdón de su mascota en su carrera hacia el armario y resintió la ausencia de Syaoran en la esquina de su habitación para aprobar el conjunto que se pondría.

Las ventajas de estar sola en casa era que podía hacer lo quisiera durante la tarde. Y ella lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con su chico. Le había tomado semanas comprender los diversos roles que Syaoran asumía durante el día. En el colegio era el chico malo que recientemente manejaba su propia pandilla, aunque los miembros de ésta conformaran el club de ajedrez, matemáticas y baloncesto a sus espaldas. Agradecía a Eriol por eso. Por las tardes cuando Syaoran no la estaba mirando como si no existiera nada más precioso en el mundo, la obligaba a hacer su tarea mientras realizaba la propia. Sus calificaciones eran tan buenas que Sakura estaba animándole a que aplicara para una beca universitaria el próximo año. La parte mala además de los besos inexistentes entre ellos, era que Syaoran continuaba desapareciendo los miércoles después de clases.

Alejando de su mente la posibilidad de que Syaoran estuviese viendo a otra chica esos días, se cambió de ropa y omitió el maquillaje. A Syaoran le gustaba la belleza natural de su rostro, tanto como quedarse dormido con ella en su regazo después de una mala noche en el trabajo.

Bajó a la estancia con las sandalias pendiendo de su mano. Informaría a mamá de sus planes y podría marcharse en paz.

—Sakura.

—Papá, no sabía que estuvieras en casa.

Se acercó a saludar a su padre con un abrazo, ocultando una pequeña mueca de decepción. Fujitaka nunca le ponía las cosas tan fáciles como Nadeshiko. Las malas experiencias con Touya habían aleccionado muy bien a su padre sobre las mentiras y encuentros furtivos con la compañía inadecuada.

—Tu madre se puso un poco difícil, ya sabes. ¿Y tú pensabas salir tan tarde?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —sonrió Sakura, haciendo caso omiso de la hora que gritaba el reloj a sus espaldas—. Voy a encontrarme con Tomoyo en las afueras del templo Tsukimine.

—¿Irán sólo chicas?

Demonios. Debía dar una respuesta inteligente a eso. Su padre insistiría en acompañarla si respondía que sí y seguramente objetaría si la respuesta era no.

—En realidad no. Los novios de Tomoyo y Chiharu también vendrán.

—De acuerdo. —Fujitaka cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—, estás autorizada hasta las diez.

Sakura se abstuvo de lanzar una maldición. Sólo tendría una hora para estar con Syaoran, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que no verlo esa noche. Se apresuró a despedirse con un beso de su padre quien la acompañó a la puerta y la retuvo por los hombros antes de dejarla ir.

—¿Qué me dices de ese chico? —le preguntó con su frente arrugándose con seriedad.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a Li? —susurró, cuidándose de no llamarlo por su nombre para no alertar el interés de su padre.

—El mismo, ¿ha vuelto a molestarte?

Sakura apretó sus puños con su rostro coloreándose con enojo. El hecho de que ese hombre fuese su padre no lo hacía diferente a las personas que juzgaban a Syaoran sin conocer las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ser lo que era. El chico de diecisiete años mantenía un hogar y a su madre enferma; pagaba las cuentas, tenía un empleo miserable y aun no estaba diciéndoselo todo. Él era reservado con sus problemas para evitarse la compasión de la gente. Lo suyo por Syaoran no era lástima y menos compasión, era una extraña mezcla de amor y admiración.

—Él nunca me ha…

—Por favor, hija. Soy un poco viejo para esto —la interrumpió Fujitaka mirando más allá de su hija—. Tienes mi confianza y la de tu madre, no la desperdicies por personas que no valen la pena.

—Sí, padre.

Se colocó los zapatos y salió de la casa. En su mente Fujitaka siempre fue el hombre más sabio sobre la tierra hasta esa noche. La decepción sería reciproca cuando le informara a su padre que se estaba enamorando del único chico que le estaba prohibido. Suspiró entrando al negocio de sus padres por la puerta trasera.

Nadeshiko terminaba de despechar a un par de clientes cuando su hija se arrojó a abrazarla por la espalda. Por su atuendo y la tristeza de su rostro supuso que su cita le había dejado plantada.

—Seguramente él tiene una excusa muy buena para esto —le consoló su madre acariciándole la cabeza. Syaoran Li parecía un muchacho responsable y demasiado serio para una persona tan atolondrada y caprichosa como su hija, pero si ellos insistían en seguir adelante, Nadeshiko no se opondría.

—Esto no es sobre Syaoran —murmuró Sakura—, es papá otra vez.

Nadeshiko soltó un suspiro cansino. Ese hombre se estaba poniendo difícil con la edad.

—Sólo déjalo, ya tendrá oportunidad de conocer al muchacho y estoy segura que en cuanto lo haga, lo adorará tanto como tú.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, escéptica. Fujitaka era un hombre demasiado testarudo para su conveniencia, el único que conseguía doblegar su voluntad algunas veces era Touya. Un tonto bueno para nada que olvidaba constantemente que tenía padres y una hermana que consentir.

—Por cierto, dile que pase a verme la próxima semana. Tengo algo que podría interesarle.

—¿Doblarás el pedido de galletas? —preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja. Su madre ya había hecho eso una vez y sería una locura completa hacerlo de nuevo, pese a que éstas se vendía muy bien.

—No precisamente. Habrá una plaza libre en la tienda de la calle Shiriu a partir del viernes. ¿Crees que Li esté interesado en trabajar para nosotros?

—¿Qué dices madre? ¿No acabas de escuchar que papá no soporta saberlo cerca?

—No tiene por qué enterarse —alegó Nadeshiko, arreglando el cabello de Sakura—, es un viejo. No tiene ni la fuerza ni el entusiasmo de viajar hasta allá.

En eso tenía razón. Y cualquier cosa era mejor para Syaoran que lidiar con borrachos durante la noche. Abrazó a su madre en agradecimiento antes de salir despavorida de la tienda para comunicarle la noticia a Syaoran.

Corrió la mayor parte del camino ignorando la protesta de sus piernas por unos minutos de descanso. Las calles lucían un poco diferentes esa noche debido al festival, incluso el puesto donde Syaoran trabajaba parecía menos tenebroso con el montón de luces alrededor.

—¡¿Terminaste tu turno?!

Syaoran capturó al último momento la botella que dejó resbalar por el sobresalto. Cuántas veces más tendría que gritarle a esa chiquilla que no era conveniente que viniera a buscarlo a su trabajo. Hizo una revisión rápida de los bastardos pervertidos que la miraban y la sangre restalló dolorosamente en sus oídos, porque en esa ocasión Sakura aparentaba exactamente lo que era, una niña inocente de quince años. Su disfraz de adolescente rebelde se había quedado olvidado en algún lugar de su habitación.

—Oye tú —vociferó el jefe, agarrando por el cuello al muchacho para gritarle al oído—, llévate a esa niña de inmediato. No estoy en condiciones de asumir ningún tipo de demandas en este momento, suficiente riesgo he asumido empleándote a ti, para que vengan diciendo que también estoy liado en la prostitución de mocosas.

Syaoran se sacudió a su jefe de un empujón. El viejo no podía refutar nada sobre su trato porque no lo contrató por su delicadeza con las personas. Arrojó su mandil sobre una de las mesas plásticas instaladas alrededor del puesto ambulante y se tragó las ganas de darle un puñetazo al tipo por insinuar que Sakura era una cualquiera.

—¡Tienes diez minutos!

Sakura se precipitó a tomar la mano de Syaoran quien la arrastró consigo sin siquiera mirarla y ella aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para despedirse del jefe. El maldito viejo tendría que esperar sentado el retorno de Syaoran y se encargó de hacérselo saber.

—Te he dicho un centenar de veces que no vengas a buscarme en horas de trabajo.

Sakura jadeaba después de seguir el paso furibundo de Syaoran por la calle hasta encontrar un punto seguro detrás de un árbol. Desde ahí se podían apreciar luces del templo Tsukimine pero el bullicio de las personas quedaba atrapado en la frondosa lozanía de los arbustos.

—Perdón —susurró haciendo el amague de tocarlo. Syaoran le apartó las manos y la apretó contra el tronco del árbol—, yo sólo quería…

—¡No todo se trata de lo que tú quieres! —Sakura chilló asustada. Era la primera vez que Syaoran le gritaba de esa manera. Era la primera vez que lo veía como el chico peligroso que era.

—L-lo lamento —titubeó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas en la oscuridad—, te prometo que… que no volveré a molestarte.

Syaoran suspiró cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse. La presencia de Sakura lo alteraba constantemente, perdía los estribos con facilidad cuando se trataba de ella. No pretendía asustarla sino hacerle comprender que buscarlo no siempre era lo correcto.

—No entiendes que me sentiría culpable si algo llegase a sucederte. —Acarició la mejilla húmeda de ella con temor de que fuese a rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo—. Tienes que quitarte esa venda de los ojos, Sakura. No me gusta que permanezcas ignorante de los peligros a los que te expones estando conmigo. Piensa que al cuidar de ti misma estás cuidando un poco de mí también. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Esperaba que sí, porque nadie comprendería las dimensiones de lo que ella significaba para él.

—Sólo si vas a darme algo a cambio.

—No eres un perrito para darte recompensas por hacer las cosas bien.

Pero era una persona con sentimientos y necesidad de afecto.

Syaoran era ingenuo mas no lo suficiente como para ignorar las insinuaciones de ella. Estaba cansado de contenerse cada vez que Sakura insistía en llevar su relación a otros niveles. La apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó como deseaba hacerlo desde la primera vez que la miró entrenando con el equipo de animadoras de la escuela, deseando que respirara dificultosamente sobre su boca.

Se embebió de ella lenta y profundamente, tocando los puntos sinuosos de su cuerpo y enredándose en la suavidad de su cabello. Las caricias de ella sobre sus hombros eran tan dulces que dolían. Estaba vuelto loco por esa chica, incluso si las manos del destino lo sujetaban para alejarlo de Sakura, nada en su vida sería igual otra vez.

Fuegos artificiales explotaron sobre sus cabezas rebelando el brillo entusiasmado en los ojos de cada uno. Sakura se rió, abrazándolo con timidez mientras él hacía lo propio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—¿Has besado a muchas chicas en el pasado?

—Eso qué importa —contestó Syaoran. Seguro de que no superaría la vergüenza de que a Sakura no le gustaran sus besos. Meiling era la única que había conseguido algo de él porque lo había tomado a la fuerza. Romper el corazón de las chicas jamás sería su deporte favorito y por eso rechazó a cada una cuando se le ofrecieron.

—E-es que me da la impresión de que tienes más experiencia que yo.

Syaoran se rió con verdadero humor. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo escuchaba hacerlo y era hermoso.

—Mis diez minutos terminaron, ¿tienes algo importante que decirme?

Sakura protestó a la distancia que Syaoran estableció entre ambos para hablar. Suspiró apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol, expuesta al frío de la noche.

—Mamá quiere ofrecerte un empleo.

Syaoran retrocedió, aturdido por la noticia.

—¿Se volvió loca? Tu padre me detesta. —Y con mucha razón, el muy bastardo lo quería lejos de su familia.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Él no lo sabe. Pero mamá confía en ti y yo también. Piénsalo Syaoran, podrías tener una vida más normal, dormir lo suficiente y estar con tu madre… y conmigo, si quieres.

Y si antes pensaba que sostener un hogar era una carga terrible, tener una novia era mucho peor. Necesitaba algo seguro si deseaba conservar a Sakura a su lado. Tal vez la propuesta de ella resultara arriesgada pero era mejor que lo que ahora tenía.

—Está bien, dile iré pronto para hablar con ella.

Sakura le hizo saber lo complacida que estaba por la respuesta con un rocío de besos tan tiernos y refrescantes como ella.

* * *

Me disculpo por los errores en la edición de ambos capítulos, realmente no alcanzo a revisarlos tantas veces como quisiera pero espero que no contengan ninguno imperdonable.

Bien, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que se preocupan por saber un poquito de mí, ya que no doy señales de vida conforme pasan los días xD. Lo importante es que sigo respirando y estoy bien y mejorando en todo lo demás. Gracias por su infinita paciencia y su eterno apoyo.

Las adoro a cada una. Saludos preciosuras.


End file.
